


How I met my best girlfriend

by chonaku



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est le jour de la rentrée au lycée de Gotham, Stéphanie est nouvelle et personne ne veut s’assoir à côté d’une certaine Cassandra à cause de ses manières étranges et effrayantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met my best girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



Elle ne prend jamais de notes, dit-on tout d’abord. Elle ne sourit pas, ne parle pas souvent et elle lance parfois des phrases comme « tu mens » ou « elle ne t’aime pas, c’est seulement pour te blesser au bal de fin d’année. Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle réussisse. Elle est méchante. ».  
  
A chaque fois, que ses paroles soient entendues, comprises ou non, elle dit la vérité. A croire que ses parents ont bien choisi le nom de Cassandra. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tout le monde l’évite, sans doute.

« Tu crois qu’elle est une alien ?  
  
-Parait qu’elle ne sait pas lire.  
  
-Comment c’est possible ?  
  
-J’ai essayé de lui faire lire une lettre pour voir si mon ex mentait. Elle m’a regardé comme si une seconde tête venait de me pousser.  
  
\- Sérieux, elle ne sait pas lire ?  
  
-… D’un côté, est-ce que tu l’as vu aux exams, je veux dire, dans la salle, avec nous ?  
  
-… C’est vrai que…  
  
\- Elle est dans une salle spéciale, non ?  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais d’abord ?  
  
\- Mieux que toi.  
  
\- Parait qu’elle est adoptée.  
  
\- Et alors ?  
  
\- Bah à ton avis ? Si ça se trouve, elle est tellement barge qu’elle a été abandonné par ses parents. »  
  
C’est l’une des premières conversations que Stéphanie Brown capte en arrivant dans son nouveau lycée et déjà, elle sent qu’elle va se plaire ici. Non, c’est du sarcasme. Elle lorgne les commères un moment, puis, s’en va gaiement s’entrechoquer à un garçon au coin d’un couloir. Le choc et un petit « aie » passé, elle regarde. Puis, la jeune fille se dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire. Ou mieux. Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui peut s’offrir un face-à-face avec son ancien crush dès la rentrée. Tim la regarde d’un air ahuri, puis calme pendant qu’elle se répand en excuse.  
  
« Mieux vaut ça qu’une brique, je pense. » dit le jeune homme sans méchanceté, avec un petit sourire.  
  
Elle rougit. Grandir dans un coin mal famé lui attire parfois des ennuis, dont presque attaquer un adorable dork en croyant avoir à faire avec des truands ou pire, le père divorcé qui vous a pourri une bonne partie de votre enfance avant que votre mère vous emmène vers un lieu et un avenir meilleurs. « Encore bon travail maman, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. » songe Stéphanie parfois, tout en déchirant au cutter une énième photographie d’Arthur William Brown.  
  
« Et sinon, comment se passe ta rentrée ? » demande Stéphanie, une fois la gêne et les excuses passées.  
  
« Tranquille. On me demande encore une fois d’intégrer le club d’informatique.  
  
\- Tu n’as pas envie ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. » dit Tim et elle aimerait lui poser des questions, cependant, elle se tait. Ne sois pas bête Brown, s’il n’y va pas, c’est certainement parce qu’il a un ami qui ne peut pas se passer de lui. Et le dit ami ne doit pas être aborder en public. C’est la règle.  
  
« Et toi ?  
  
-J’aimerais intégrer le journal du lycée. J’étais plutôt bonne à ça, dans mon ancien bahut.  
  
\- Oui, tu m’en avais parlé. On t’avais appelé le « spoiler », c’est ça ?  
  
-Oh, tu m’écoutais donc à ce moment-là ? C’est mignon !  
  
\- Bien entendu. Je me disais qu’à ce moment-là, ce n’était pas étonnant que tu aies réussi à me suivre toute la journée.  
  
\- A ma décharge, ce n’était que des coïncidences ! Et est-ce ma faut si tu es si mignon que tu en deviens vite repérable dans la foule ? »  
  
Voir Tim rougir est un de ses plaisirs personnels et ça lui permet d’évacuer un temps les commérages qu’elle avait entendu plus tôt. Un temps.  
  
« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais une Cassandra ?  
  
-J’en connais même deux. » dit Tim. « Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Oh rien. Il parait qu’il y en a une intéressante ici.  
  
\- Oh. »  
  
Tim a soudain l’air vaguement tendu, ses yeux regardant autour d’eux, avant de se focaliser sur elle.  
  
« Celle-là, oui, elle… est sympa. » réponds Tim.  
  
« Et un peu bizarre ?  
  
\- C’est à dire que …  
  
-Chouette, j’adore ça !  
  
\- Steph, attends ! » l’interromps Tim en lui prenant le bras, avant qu’elle rejoigne sa salle.  
  
« Elle a vécu… des choses assez… » balbutie Tim. « Enfin, ce n’est pas quelqu’un de très facile à approcher, mais…  
  
-Elle est dangereuse ?  
  
\- Oui. Enfin, je veux dire, non ! Enfin, si, oui. Mais elle est gentille. Très. Trop, même. » avoue Tim. « Mais elle… n’a pas eu une vie facile. »  
  
Elle pourrait lui répondre que elle non plus, merci, mais elle ne le fais pas. Déjà, parce que Tim le sait bien, d’autre part, pour que Tim lui dise ça, justement, il faut que ce soit pire encore que la sienne. Ce qui élève la barre très haut.    
  
« Donc, il faut que je fasse attention, c’est ça ? » résume-elle. « Cela me semble faisable, ne t’inquiète pas. »  
  


* * *

  
Elle la rencontre lors du cours de science. Pendant que le professeur mince et sec au nez crochu la présente brièvement au reste de la classe (« Frosty » de son surnom, apprendra-elle bientôt). C’est la fille près de la fenêtre dont la lumière fait des reflets bleutés au sein d’une chevelure noire, celle qui la regarde avec calme, sans froideur, avec presque l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage. Stéphanie lui fait un sourire quand elle s’assit à ses côtés. Plus proche que bien des gens. Les élèves qui discutaient de Cassandra la regardent maintenant avec un mélange de stupeur, de curiosité et pour certaines, d’amusement (elle ne sait pas ce qui l’attend) et d’horreur (mais elle est folle).  
  
C’est finalement quand Cassandra sourit au bonjour de la nouvelle que la surprise devient générale.  
  
Jusqu’à ce que le professeur requiert l’attention de ses étudiants en leur disant que le cours commence et qu’il n’accepte aucune perturbation qui troublerait la concentration des uns et des autres.  
  
« Oh bon sang, encore un prof qui a l’air chiant… » murmure Stéphanie en n’espérant pas de réponse.  
  
« Non. » lui répond Cassandra. « Il a peur. Première fois qu’il est ici. Il veut réussir. Mais il n’est pas… méchant.  
  
\- … Tu le connais ? »  
  
Elle hoche la tête, fait un signe avec sa main pour signifier « un peu ». Stéphanie en profite pour regarder sa table. Effectivement, elle n’a rien, pas de stylos, ni de cahier, tout juste un livre et un enregistreur. C’est étrange. Cependant, elle suit le cours avec attention, loin de la plupart des gens de la classe, dont la plupart font mine de s’endormir avant le dernier quart d’heure. Stéphanie se place loin de cette catégorie, mais le sommeil commence effectivement à la titiller. Elle n’aurait certainement pas dû aller à une fête avec Kara la veille.  
  
« Serait-il possible d’avoir quelqu’un qui puisse répondre à ma question ? » demande le professeur. Puis, il insiste. « N’hésitez pas. Se tromper est une étape de l’apprentissage et parfois, nous apprenons mieux de nos erreurs que de nos succès, alors, pas de volontaire ? »  
  
D’abord, Stéphanie a peur parce que « seigneur, il me regarde et je n’ai pas la réponse, j’ai même pas écouté la question, que quelqu’un me sauve ». Immédiatement après, Cassandra lève la main et devant la classe abasourdie, elle dit une réponse, courte, mais juste si on considère le regard appréciateur du professeur.  
  
« C’est la première fois qu’elle fait ça…  
  
-Mais comment elle peut …  
  
\- … bizarre… »  
  
La jeune fille s’en fiche, sincèrement, elle ne s’est pas coltiné une humiliation dès le premier jour, c’est déjà bien ! Pour le coup, elle soupire de soulagement et en retour, sent un pincement venant de sa voisine.  
  
« C’est si… terrifiant ? » demande Cassandra.  
  
« … Quoi donc ?  
  
-De ne pas pouvoir… connaitre. Tu te mordais la lèvre. Je pensais que tu avais mal. » dit Cassandra avec une voix douce. Sans savoir pourquoi, Stéphanie sourit.  
  
« Je n’ai pas mal, ne t’en fait pas. Et pour ce qui est du terrifiant, j’ai connu pire. C’est juste que certaines personnes ici n’ont pas l’air franchement cool. » dit Stéphanie à voix basse. Puis, soudain, sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
« Merci de m’avoir sauvé la mise.  
  
\- De rien. C’était… facile. »  
  
Sans doute oui. Pour quelqu’un qui a un cerveau de génie, ça doit être facile, songe la jeune fille. Elle voudrait parler davantage, mais le professeur lui lance un regard qui la force à ne plus parler.  
  
« Dis donc, le p’tit Frosty n’a pas l’air commode aujourd’hui.  
  
\- Monsieur Dean Whittemore surveillez votre langage et tâchez d’écouter. Votre moyenne générale de l’année dernière ne vous dispose pas à une attitude aussi désinvolte. » souligne le dit Frosty d’une voix glaciale.  
  
Surnom bien trouvé, relève Stéphanie en continuant de prendre des notes. A la fin du cours, elle se fait prendre à part par le professeur. Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi et jette sans comprendre pourquoi un regard à Cassandra qui ne fait qu’un mince hochement de tête, puis désigne l’embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Tu m’attends. »  
  
Cassandra sourit, c’est bien assez pour que Stéphanie reprenne courage.  
  


* * *

  
« J’ai lu votre dossier scolaire. »  
  
Aie, ça commence déjà mal.  
  
« Vous avez d’assez bons résultats, surtout avec le désavantage dont vous disposez avec votre absence prolongée. »  
  
« Ayez une fille avec un connard qui se barre à la seconde où il sait et vous m’en direz des nouvelles » n’est certainement pas quelque chose qui se dirait à un professeur, donc, elle se tait pendant qu’il continue de parler en rangeant ses affaires.  
  
« Cependant, je constate de grandes lacunes concernant ma matière. » finit-il et Stéphanie ne peut rien dire, c’est vrai. « Si vous avez besoin d’aide sur ce plan-là, n’hésitez pas. »  
  
Devant son air ahuri, il ajoute : « Je donne déjà des cours particuliers le soir. Un élève de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien. Ou si la situation vous gêne, je peux vous indiquer quelqu’un qui saurait vous aider à combler les trous.  
  
\- Oh. Euh, merci, c’est gentil. Mais j’ai déjà quelqu’un pour m’aider, ne vous en faites pas.  
  
-Ce n’était qu’une proposition. Vous n’avez pas à me remercier. » dit-il d’une voix atone.  
  
« Sur un autre sujet. » commence-il pendant que Stéphanie ouvre la porte, ce qui la fait sursauter. « Veillez dire à Mademoiselle Gordon que j’ai une réunion jusqu’à 19 heures 30, en plus de lui passer mon bonsoir. Je ne puis guère lui accorder du temps, ma classe commence dans quelques minutes. A ce propos, faites attention en partant, certains oublient leur force. »  
  
« Euh… si vous voulez. » dit Stéphanie, avant d’éviter de peu de se prendre un paquet de muscle brun aux yeux bleus presque aussi beaux que ceux de Tim.  
  
« Toujours aussi délicat, Monsieur Kent-Luthor à ce que je vois. »  
  
Quand ce n’est pas le crush qu’on manque de démolir dès la rentrée, c’est le crush du crush qui manque de vous démolir. Première loi du bahut par Stéphanie Crystal Brown.  
  


* * *

  
« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins, parce que j’ai pas compris un mot. » dit la jeune fille et doucement, Cassandra fait signe de la tête, avec un air doux. Stéphanie ne comprend décidément pas d’où vient les ragots, certes, Cassandra a ses côtés particuliers, mais enfin, comme… bon, pas comme tout le monde, mais ce n’est pas non plus la mer à boire de la fréquenter. C’est même mieux que de voir les filles qui lui cassaient du sucre sur le dos durant la matinée.  
  
« Maternelle.  
  
-Mais encore… » arrive à dire Stéphanie un peu éberluée.  
  
« Je dois aller là. Maternelle.  
  
\- … Ah, tu fais la baby-sitter pour le prof.  
  
\- Oui. Et après, c’est bibliothèque. Voir Barbara.  
  
\- Sa femme ? »  
  
Pour le coup, c’est Cass qui lui fait les grands yeux, avant de presque rire.  
  
« Hé, j’y peux rien si certaines personnes ont besoin de plus de vingt mots pour comprendre.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si je peux. » dit Cassandra en comptant sur ses doigts. « Barbara est ma… gardienne. Non. Elle m’a adopté, c’est ma … mère, depuis trois ans. Et là, je vais à la maternelle, pour chercher son fils adoptif. Au professeur. Pas Barbara. » récite-elle. « Est-ce que c’est… bon, non, bien ? Est-ce que c’est bien ?  
  
\- Oui, c’est compréhensible. Donc, le prof est un père célibataire.  
  
\- Non. Il a une femme.  
  
\- Elle est où ?  
  
\- Hôpital.  
  
\- Oh merde.  
  
\- Non. Elle va bien. Mieux. Ce n’est plus la maladie. C’est le bébé. Il est venu. Elle doit maintenant se reposer. » articule Cassandra avec cette hésitation dans la voix. Elle n’est pas bête, ni étrangère avec son absence d’accent, mais… c’est comme si les mots parfois lui échappent.  
  
« Oh, c’est chouette si c’est juste le bébé.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Et après, c’est quoi la suite du programme ?  
  
\- Barbara donne des livres pour apprendre. Ou elle lit. Parfois, c’est Helena Bertillini.  
  
\- Attends, tu connais même la prof de littérature ?  
  
-Non. Je connais Barbara. Et elle connait la prof de littérature. » dit Cass.  
  
« Oh et elle lit à qui ? A l’enfant ? Tu ne veux pas lui lire ?  
  
\- Je… peux pas. » dit Cassandra, presque triste, le regard un peu dans le vide. « Je… j’aimerais mais… je n’y arrive pas. Ou mal. »  
  
Bravo Brown, comment casser l’ambiance en moins de trente secondes.  
  
Faisant foin de grandes remontrances intérieurs, Stéphanie lui passe le bras autour de son cou.  
  
« Hé, c’est pas grave. » dit-elle en se disant que ça explique certaines choses. Elle pourrait demander plus amples détails, mais devant la tristesse, la curiosité importe peu.  
  
« C’est comme tout, ça s’apprends un jour ou l’autre. Et si tu sais des trucs en science que personne ne sait, franchement, savoir lire, c’est à ta portée. »  
  
C’est avec le début d’un sourire que Cassandra la remercie, puis, après, elle dit de sa voix douce :  
  
« Tu es gentille. »  
  
Stéphanie pense deux choses : Cass doit être l’une des personnes les plus adorables sans le savoir du monde, ensuite, que la rentrée scolaire commence bien.  
  
« Bien, je pense qu’un petit garçon nous attend.   
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- En avant toute. » s’exclame alors Stéphanie, avec un sourire dévorant son visage.  
  


* * *

  
(Elle ne sait pas combien Cassandra la trouve belle à ce moment-là.)


End file.
